Within
by LoNfan17
Summary: This is an alternate version of Smallville. It is up to date with the exception fo Chloe's wedding. I havent really decided if i want the main character, the character i made specifically for this story, to end up with Clark or Davis.


**The skies of Metropolis were clear and sunny but it was cold as hell. It was a good thing I decided to pack my hoodie before I left the hotel. I walked down the street of the city with a stride I didn't normally have. It was winter after all, my favorite time of year. I loved the cold, even if I needed a jacket presently.**

**Something about the cold and cloudy skies made me happy. The skies weren't cloudy, but the cold weather made up for that. I briefly rubbed my pentacle pendant with my thumb, something I did occasionally out of habit. I gained the habit a few years ago when I was weaker and needed that quick reassurance of my safety.**

**I have never been in such a big city with large billion story buildings. (That was a slight exaggeration) The city was a little dull, lots of gray and other old movie colors. Black and white. I guess its better then the all yellow and brown of Arizona. At lease where I came from was all yellow and brown.**

**Walking down the street, not really going anywhere, I got into a hypnotic trance of watching my breath form and disperse into the chilly atmosphere. So I became a little clumsy and walked out into the middle of the street.**

**I know, I'm an idiot.**

**The car honked as it came zooming towards me at break-neck speed. Luckily I have extremely fast reflexes and by fast I mean inhuman. I know what you're thinking "fast reflexes wont help you avoid a forty-five mile per hour Yaris." But I also forgot to mention I am a witch. Or in training, by myself. I think its called a solitary witch or something like that. I'll get more into that later, right now I have a Yaris to stop.**

**I rose a single and to the moving car and it stopped with a loud SCREECH! The driver was whipped forward and back and I hoped the she was okay. I ran to the passenger side to see if she was okay. The window was up and I could see her rubbing her neck. She was tall and thin with long brown wavy hair. She wore a brown lady's suit. You know, the kind with the skirt.**

**"Are all right Miss?" I tapped the window.**

**She looked up at me with sharp eyes and a sharper tongue**

**"Are you crazy or something, god you could have ruined my cousins car. And what's with the get-up you late for the renaissance?"**

**Ouch!**

**Okay so I did dress a little strange. I had on jeans I specially made to have one leg black and one leg purple. My hoodie had diamond designs on it, so did my long sleeve shirt underneath. I wore a lot of black and purple and I reminded people of a jester. I even had my hair done like a jesters cap, the kind with two dangling things.**

**"Uh something like that. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." I replied.**

**She climbed out of her car with some folders and walked to the side of the curb and took another glance at my clothes. She was taller then me, older too. **

**"I'll let it slide for now, but only if you help me out for a minute." **

**I really didn't want to but I guess I owed it to her. I was also curious to why she didn't wonder how her car stopped so suddenly.**

**"Okay I owe it to you." I agreed.**

**"Not really. I was parking here anyway. This is where I work and where you are going to help me. This is the Daily Planet." she explained.**

**I couldn't help but smile. She thought she was parking when really I had stopped her car. I looked up into the azure sky and at the giant rotating golden globe. It was kind of nifty.**

**"So what do you need me to do?"**

**"I need you to carry the boxes in the trunk to my desk. My usual box carrier is busy on assignment." She said matter-of-factly.**

**"Okay I can do that."**

**She opened the trunk, rubbing her neck. I noticed right away.**

**"If you want I can give you a neck massage to get rid of the kink you mysterious developed." I said help joking. I really was going to give her a massage, and at the same time heal her injury with a little magic.**

**"Don't try to get fresh. What are you, like fifteen?" she said picking up one for the three boxes.**

**I rolled my eyes in secret. I didn't even like girls.**

**"You seen through my ruse." I said completely sarcastic.**

**I stacked one box on the other and waited on the curb for her to take the lead.**

**"Where to Miss, uh, what was your name?"**

**She rolled her eyes openly so that I would see. "Lois. Louis Lane." **

**"Lois Lane." I repeated. "I'm Andy Manson, but you can call me Bru."**

**"Bru? That's a weird nickname." she replied and headed for the large glass door.**

**It looked busy inside and I over heard a lot of conversation. I couldn't really understand what they all were saying but a lot of it was about crimes. I followed Ms. Lane to the elevator and to the last floor.**

**"So you a reporter or something? I'm not from around here."**

**She looked at me for a second and smiled. "That explains why you haven't heard of the great Lois Lane. I am pretty famous in these parts." She said proudly.**

**"Yea. That's amazing." I said in awe. "I never thought I could meet a famous reporter. I really support what you do. You go out there and find the truth and you make the corrupt answer for their sins." **

**Her face changed to one of admiration or of be admired. She was statuesque.**

**"I'm glad someone can appreciate what I do- we do." she corrected herself.**

**The elevator opened to a floor filled with people walking about and papers stacked a foot high off the each desk. I guess it was a busy day.**

**My eyes were immediately caught by a tall man with dark hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black dress shirt and pants. He was looking at Lois and I with curiosity in his strong eyes, and eyebrows. He was also kind of cute. Okay, he was really handsome.**

**Lois seemed surprised to see him.**

**"Lois." he greeted.**

**"'morning Smallville. I thought you were on assignment." she sighed as she set down the box she was carrying.**

**I set down mine and stood there very quietly and nervous. I just get that way around strangers, cute strangers anyway.**

**"Who's your friend?" he asked shooting me a glance.**

**"His name is Andy, er, I mean Bru. I almost turned him into road kill, but it was completely his fault." she replied.**

**"I'm sure." he said sarcastically.**

**I smiled a bit, knowing that she had a tendency to over react and she probably had a large ego. I just let it slide. She was a good person so I didn't bother me.**

**"Are you going to let me finish Smallville or interrupt me?" She gave him a nod and he just smiled, signaling her to continue. "Well like I said it was his fault and I got some whiplash I hit my brakes so hard."**

**"I thought you said you were parking anyway." I interrupted.**

**She shot me a sharp glare and I saw the man she called Smallville smile brightly. I also thought of why she would call him Smallville, then I blushed at an inappropriate thought. **

**"Anyway I needed help to carry in these files Tess wanted and you were supposed to be on assignment. Ergo Santa's little helper here." she said pointing at me.**

**The handsome man took the liberty to introduce himself.**

**"Hi. I'm Clark Kent." he held out his hand.**

**"Andy Manson, but you can call me Bru." I said accepting his handshake.**

**It was a strong handshake. Firm and oddly gentle.**

**"Bru. How'd you come by that nickname? If you don't mind me asking."**

**"Yea I was wondering that myself." Lois added.**

**I sighed to myself. I hope they don't think I'm weird. Not that it really matters what they think about me.**

**"Well back home I went to a high school that had a lot of Hispanic students. I myself am half Mexican but that's another story. I am a Wiccan, a witch in other words. People at school started calling me Bruja, that's the Spanish word for witch. So I just started using Bru since no one really cared to ask my real name." I took in a deep breath.**

**"That explains the pentacle." Clark stated.**

**"Yea but what about the clown thing you have going on?" Lois asked bluntly.**

**Clark gave her an "your embarrassing me" look.**

**I smiled. "I like it. Looks cool, in my opinion anyway."**

**"Enough said." she replied.**

**It was an awkward few minutes after that. Nothing much was said and I just stood there waiting for orders like a dog or something**

**"I guess I'll be going then. Sorry about almost damaging your cousins Yaris with my body." I said wryly and jokingly. Clark smiled again and returned to his work.**

**At least someone understands my jokes. **

**On my way out I bumped into a lady in a black suit similar to Lois's suit. She actually kind of looked like Lois, but her eyes were fierce and open. Her face was thinner and she walked with dignity that only a powerful person could manage to feat. **

**"I'm sorry. I'm just begging to get hit by something today." I quickly stated.**

**She turned to examine me. Looking at my pendant and my clothes. **

**"Interesting choice of clothes." she quipped. "You don't work here. Why are you here?" she asked more curious then upset.**

**"I'm new. I'm Lois Lane's box carrier." I replied slyly.**

**"Is that so. I wasn't aware of that." she said patronizing me.**

**I had a hunch she was the head honcho.**

**"Yea. That's what happens when you step in front of Ms. Lane's vehicle while she's going forty MPH." (Yes I actually said the letters M P H)**

**"I see. Well I'm sorry to hear that." she said cynically.**

**"I bet. Well I better go. Gotta life to live." I winked and exited the building.**

**Walking down the street yet again, only this time I planned on not walking out into traffic. Or speeding cars that should have been moving a lot slower if the occupant was going to park. Lois must not know how to drive very well. I haven't even been driving for a year and I know how to park a car.**

**Embracing the cold air once again and taking a deep soothing breath I expanded my mind. Opening it to sensation and feelings. Like a radar. I felt for any signs of magic within the city. Not just any magic, but the evil powers of a demon. One of seven I was hunting to seal within a book I accidentally opened. Long story short, I opened a book that had seven very powerful demons sealed inside it and they all escaped and now only I can return them because "so says the book".**

**I heard the phrase many times at the coven. My coven. They took me after they found me bruised and beaten by Lockhert, the last demon in the book. Not necessarily the most powerful, just the last to be sealed. And he, or it, decided to beat me to a pulp instead of killing me because I was 'kind' enough to open the book.**

**Julian, the head priest at the coven found me and taught me all of their secrets over the next year and a half. I excelled greatly. He called me a prodigy and natural witch. I think I only excelled so much because of my overwhelming need to kill Lockhert and find all the demons I loosed upon the world. In no time I was ready to leave the coven, even if it was against Julian's wishes. I needed to right my wrongs and kick some ass.**

**I didn't find any traces of demonic magic in the radius of my scan, which was only a few miles. And Metropolis was a big place. **

**A loud grumble in my stomach made a young man that was walking beside me jump. I flashed him a short smile and power walked down the sidewalk until I found a neat little restaurant with vines growing on it. It reminded me of an Italian diner, and maybe that's what it was.**

**I walked in through the little gate opening and smelled fresh bread and eggs. It was around ten in the A M and I was starving. I looked for someone who could seat me and found a young lady, older then me, smiling and waving. I walked over to her.**

**"Hello. Can I help you?" she asked politely.**

**"Yes please. I'd like a table for one." I replied just as nice.**

**"Oh okay." she chirped.**

**What the hell? Why did she think I was there? Then I remembered my choice of clothing style. She probably thought I was entertainment of some sort. My bad.**

**"Here your menu and the waiter will be with you in a moment." **

**I sat down and took the menu from her. I scanned it and didn't find anything on the breakfast menu I didn't want. I'm not really a breakfast food kind of person. I wonder if they sell lunch or dinner, or even… pie for breakfast. I had a nasty craving for blueberry pie recently.**

**A tall man with short cut black hair and light brown skin walked towards me. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. He was handsome and his eyes were gentle but lost. Like he was unsure of something. He approached the table and I assumed he was the waiter.**

**"Do you guys sell pie for breakfast?" I asked**

**He froze and shot a quick look around. Then pointed to himself, signaling the question "are you talking to me?" I answered with a nod.**

**"Why would I know that?" he looked as if I was crazy.**

**"I don't know, because you work here." I said sarcastically.**

**"Uh, no I don't." he spat.**

**I turned bright red and he seen it. He could tell I was embarrassed out of my mind. I was frozen. Here I go making a fool of myself in front of a handsome guy, again.**

**"It's okay. I guess I am dressed like a waiter." **

**I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Yea, sorry about that. I feel like a jack ass." **

**"Its okay. Really." he smiled and looked over at a table with a young blonde girl sitting and waving. **

**Probably his girl friend. I sighed again.**

**"Yea sorry to keep you from your girlfriend over there. She's very beautiful." That wasn't a lie she was very pretty. She looked smart and kind, and sort of childish.**

**"Thanks but she's not MY girlfriend. She is beautiful though."**

**I felt even more embarrassed.**

**"Sorry I didn't mean to be presumptuous." I apologized yet again.**

**"Its okay. I better get back to my friend. See ya." he smiled and I melted when he turned away. I hope no one noticed.**

**I let out another sigh. I wasn't even hungry anymore. But I guess I should eat something. Don't want to run out of energy while in the middle of a fight. The waiter arrived and he was nothing like the other man. He was rude and had an attitude about my pentacle, but I ignored it. Then I remembered, the other man probably thought I was crazy because of my cloths. I should really dress normally if I really worried about what people thought of me. But I don't so I wont.**

**He brought me steak and eggs. I wasn't going to eat the eggs. I don't like eggs. But I ate the steak with A1 and it was good. I just hoped my waiter didn't spit in my food. I took the occasional glace at the man from before and the girl he was with. They were talking about something and she would laugh and then he would. I wondered if he looked at me from time to time, or if her told her about the 'crazy guy over there in the clown suit."**

**I sighed again.**

**A loud explosion shook the entire restaurant. A loud scream followed from outside. I got up immediately and ran outside. I didn't notice that the man form before followed close behind. I stopped at the curb to examine the scene and the man from before ran out to an upturned car to help the passengers. A taxi was on fire and a few other car were upturned. **

**People ran and in the crowd I seen a muscular man, very muscular wearing a black wrestling type suit and black mask with an X across it. His veins were bulging under his skin and the ground shook when he walked. **

**"Look out!" the blond from before screamed.**

**The man from before looked up and dodged a punch from the bulky wrestler. Then he ran to the curb. **

**"Chloe the people in the cars are unconscious. I think a few of the are dead." he said worried.**

**"I called 911. But I don't know how we can stop that thing." she pointed to the wrestler.**

**I knew how. I would have to fight whatever it was.**

**"Davis can you bring the injured over to the side?" she asked. I hadn't even noticed the injured laying in the street.**

**"How do we distract it?" he asked rhetorically.**

**"I can." I stepped forward.**

**I know I was eavesdropping the whole time, but I decided to take a stand. They looked at me as if I was crazy. That's getting old.**

**I ran out into the street, with Chloe and Davis' protest slinging left and right but I couldn't heed them. I was supposed to be doing stuff like this anyway. I was a hero, so to speak.**

**"Hey Ultimate Muscle!" I smiled to myself at the reference to an anime I used to watch.**

**The thick head looked at me and grunted. He ignored me.**

**"Hey don't ignore me. Get your vein-y, wrestle-mania but back here."**

**He ignored me again. Fine. I'll just have to make him pay attention. I psychically lifted a man hole in the street and tossed it at him. It hit his head and made a ringing noise. He didn't even flinch. **

**Uh oh.**

**He turned and ran at me at a speed I didn't expect. He was about to crash into me when suddenly everything stopped. Or slowed down. Everything was moving incredibly slow and I could see a fast moving black blur heading towards me. But it wasn't the wrestler he was currently about to slam into me. **

**I took the liberty to step aside as the blur race back and forth from car to car, laying people on the side walk for safety. What ever it was able to tear the car doors off and move fast enough to get all seven bodies to safety in minutes And for some reason I was able to move just as fast.**

**I read about this once and saw it in a movie about watches. People moving so fast they rest of the world looked as if it was standing still. But still I had no idea why I was able to move that fast. I had never done it before. The blur ran towards me but I placed a shield between us and it slammed into it.**

**Everything shifted back to normal speed and the wrester, due to my movement aside, ran into a building and crashed through the wall. And the blur landed on its ass after hitting my shield. It was the man from the daily planet Clark Kent. He looked at me with wide eyes. Then he looked at Chloe, who was hunched over a body with light shooting out of her hands. I was confused as hell and I think they were too.**

**"Hi Clark. We meet again." I said comic-book-y.**

**The wrestler was fast behind me, but Clark super speed his way there and punched the Luchador square in the face, but he hardly flinched and punched Clark back sending him into a van.**

**Ouch.**

**Chloe stood up worried about the man in black. So was I actually. I turned and faced the bulky wrestler. **

**"Here you have no strength. Here you are weak. Obey me. Obey me. Let my will seep into your mind and let my will be done. So mote it be." I chanted the hex and the strong man fell to his knees.**

**The spell didn't really make him weak, but his brain was telling him he was and that was enough to make him surrender. It was like an illusion. And it was one that only worked on the dull of mind.**

**Clark peeled himself off the van and approached the girl Chloe. I didn't notice where the man named Davis had gone. **

**"So I guess we all have some explaining to do." Clark smiled nervously.**

**"I'll say." I added.**

**Chloe just stared.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chloe shut the door to the Isis foundation. She looked at Clark and a boy named Bru. They had all met just moments ago in the street. Fighting a very strong luchador that even sent Clark face first into an Econoline. **

**Bru say down at the round table in the middle of the room where folders and open files littered the surface. Chloe rushed over and snapped them shut and put them back in the respectful file cabinets. Bru gave her a funny look.**

**"I wasn't going to read them." he said honestly.**

**"It's just a precaution. You can never be to careful, you know." she smiled.**

**"Yea."**

**Clark was silent. He was worried. This boy had powers of his own that verged on the magic side and anything with magic made him nervous. Mostly because magic was one of few things that could hurt him.**

**"So what was that thing back there? And how did you make him surrender?" Chloe asked, fillingin for Clark.**

**"I have no idea. I was about to ask you the same thing actually."**

**"So you've never seen anything like that… person.?" Clark asked.**

**Bru turned to face him. "I have never seen that before. And I have seen some pretty weird things. Never a steroid happy luchador though. That was a first."**

**Clark just listened. He wasn't sure if he could trust the mystery kid from the street.**

**"Ok but how did you subdue him so easily?" Clark asked, afraid of the answer.**

**"I used a spell." the answer made Clark lose his breath for a moment.**

**"A spell?" Chloe asked.**

**"Yea. You know, magic. I am a witch after all. That spell only works on dim witted people, but I decided to give it a try."**

**"Uh huh." Chloe rose her brow.**

**"Magic." Clark sighed.**

**Chloe looked at him with compassion. She knew about Clark's unsavory past with the witch Isobel. She was a tyrant, and a slut. She used her powers to try to obtain the crystals that formed Clark's fortress in the arctic. She was crazy.**

**"I take it you've had a run in before with magic."**

**The two friends just sighed. Bru took the hint and changed the subject to something that had been on his mind.**

**"So how did you move so fast?" he directed to Clark. "And what was that light that was coming out of your hand?" Bru tuned to Chloe.**

**Clark was at a loss for words. Unable to speak. He always tried to protect his secret. Deny it to anyone that asked, but Bru had seen him, even managed to stop him some how. There was no denying it.**

**"I-" he started, but Chloe interrupted him.**

**"Some people around here obtained some unique skills from the meteor showers from twelve and two years ago. Some kind of radiation mutates them, us. I am one of them. I was healing the injured, that's my power. I can heal people by taking the pain into myself."**

**Bru looked at her carefully. Examining her.**

**"So you're an empath?" he replied.**

**"I guess you could say that."**

**"You have no idea how powerful you could be. Empathy is probably the most powerful psychic skill someone could have. Especially if they have it to the degree you do. I have minor empathy but it mostly deals with sensing emotion." The jester dressed kid explained.**

**Chloe took in the information. So did Clark.**

**"What about you?" Bru targeted Clark.**

**"I can move really fast and I'm really strong." he said childishly.**

**Bru sensed that he was hiding something.**

**"And?"**

**"No and. Why and?" Clark asked caught off guard.**

**"I can tell you're lying. Your answer was too simple. It lacked the depth of emotion coming clean has."**

**Clark looked nervous.**

**"You don't have to tell me Clark. I'm just messing with you. I would never force someone to tell me such a big thing unless they wanted to. Besides we are all entitled to our secrets." Bru added before the older man could speak.**

**"Thanks." he smiled.**

**Bru's heart fluttered slightly.**

**"With that out of the way. Why are you here?" Chloe asked.**

**"I am here to find a demon."**

**"A demon?" Clark asked with confusion.**

**"Yep. A powerful one."**

**"So demons, magic and masked wrestlers. How can this get anymore exciting?"**

**A knock on the door made them all jump.**

**"Chloe? It's me Davis."**

**Bru melted away.**

**"Davis? The guy from the restaurant?"**

**"Yea he's a paramedic. He probably has information on the victims." Chloe explained as she opened the door.**

**Davis walked in and examined the scene.**

**"Hey Clark." he greeted. "And boy from the restaurant."**

**Bru smiled. "Call me Bru and hello."**

**"Do you have any information on what happened?" Chloe asked concerned.**

**Davis showed a frown. "Like I expected. Only two deaths and a lot of broken bones. Whatever that thing is the police have it in custody but haven't got it to speak yet."**

**"I doubt they will. I don't think it can. It didn't seem like the sharpest tool in the light house." Bru smiled.**

**Davis smiled at the joke.**

**"Yes I mixed up the two sayings on purpose." Bru admitted. "So any idea what he or it is?"**

**"None. It appears to be a man, but my time here in Kansas has proven to me that you shouldn't trust what appears to be." Davis stated, the other too agreed in silence. "It was really brave of you to distract it for me while I got the others to safety."**

**Bru smiled. "Yea. I guess."**

**"Don't be modest now. Um Chloe I'm sorry our meeting didn't go as planned. Maybe we can meet some other time. I'll take my leave now." And with that Davis was gone.**

**"Very straight forward isn't he?" Bru said jokingly. "Oh well I better get going too. Got a demon to search for in a very large city."**

**Clark flashed Chloe a concerned look.**

**"Wait." she snapped.**

**Bru turned around to meet her gaze. **

**"I'll keep your guy's secrets don't worry."**

**"I was going to ask if you should be doing this alone? I mean your what, fifteen?"**

**Bru sighed. "I'm eighteen and I have been doing this for almost a year. And I trained for four years. I think I can handle it. Besides your friend there doesn't seem to keen on fighting with magic and I don't want anyone getting hurt that doesn't have to."**

**Clark eyes partially agreed to what Bru had said, but Clark nonetheless planned on aiding the young spell-slinger.**

**"Just because I don't like magic, doesn't mean I don't want to help. Besides maybe my connections can help you." Clark acknowledged.**

**Bru stood silent for a few seconds. Not sure if he should take the offer or shun it. It wasn't everyday he met people with such unique abilities. Abilities that could come in handy in a pinch. **

** "I don't know. I'm kind of a soloist, but if you really want to help then there isn't much I can do." Bru smiled, appreciatively.**

**"Okay." **

**Clark got one of his friends in the FBI to help out with the search for the demon, if there was in fact a demon. His name was John I believe. Whoever he was, he used his resources to try to find bizarre murders within the city or near it. I didn't really know if a demon was here in Metropolis, but it was a large city which meant lots of emotions to feed on and souls to gobble.**

**If it was one of the demons I released it would take years for them to regain their total power. And that was what they were most likely to focus on. I explained all this to Clark and Chloe, since they insisted on knowing everything just in case. I think it mostly went over their heads but they got the gist of it all.**

**Anyway demons usually have human familiars to work for them during the day and to help collect souls and emotions from victims. Usually by using some sort of magical container to harvest the emotions of a person in great despair of pain. So most familiars torture the happiest folk they can find to get the most negative feelings they can. I know, they are very sick individuals.**

**I went back to my hotel after the meeting with Clark and Chloe that ended with another assurance that I would keep their secrets. I had also learned that Chloe was the leader of an organization meant to help 'meteor infected' people, as she put it. I really fell in love with the idea and asked her if I could do anything to help. People with such skills and powers need help to understand what's happening to them. I know I did. If the coven hadn't been there for me I don't know what I would have done.**

**I know that without them my family would probably be dead. I tend to attract danger. But luckily for me when they found me they immediately had a memory altering charm placed on my entire bloodline. No one knows who I am anymore. No one. But it was a decision I was happy to make to keep my loved ones saved.**

**I packed all my stuff in the suit case I've had since I started my little journey. I didn't have much stuff to my name. An old gameboy and clothes styled like the ones I am currently wearing. Some in different colors. What can I say I really love the whole jester look. It suits me.**

**Why, you might ask. Because when I was at the coven Julian's son Skylar told me that I reminded him of a jester. Because I broke up tension and fights with wit and foolishness. I still don't know what that meant, but I liked the way it sounded. And Skylar was my first real crush.**

**I packed my last shirt and finished putting my materials in a small backpack I carried that contained the book. The book of Aspera. The book that had contained seven powerful demons. The book I accidentally opened and broke the seal.**

**Apparently the seal was waning over time due to the demons within the book trying to brake it. And when I opened the book it weakened the seal enough for them to use a combined effort to brake the spell. Just my luck.**

**Clark invited me to stay at his farm, which was really sweet. I wasn't too sure how much I would like living on a farm though. I accepted his offer, mostly out of curiosity. It also made me a little jittery. I mean he saved people on a daily basis, from what I gather and he is a corn-fed farm boy. I also didn't feel nervous around him, which was good.**

**I approached the lady at the front desk of the hotel. **

**"I'd like to check out."**

**"Okay Mr. Bruja." she smiled. "You paid up front for three days. Would you like the rest of your money back?"**

**I thought about leaving it, but I was a little to avarice for my own good.**

**"Sure." I nodded with a smile.**

**"Let me get the money we owe you. We place it in a safe for good keeping." she departed somewhere in the back where I couldn't see.**

**She arrived shortly after with a stack of bills.**

**"Here you go sir and thanks for staying here at the Rouge."**

**"Thanks." I left quickly. **

**Clark told me to meet him at the Isis foundation at five when he got out of work. It was only three but Chloe asked me to help her with something. I was excited to help out the infected so I arrived early. I knocked on the door when I arrived. I was a little upset with people on the street that kept staring at me.**

**"Come in." she shouted.**

**I walked in to find her looking at several monitors displaying information at undecipherable speeds. But I had a hunch she was reading all of it and putting it to memory. **

**"Puts a whole new use to the phrase speed reading doesn't it."**

**She didn't look away, but gave me a slight nod. So I let her be. When the screens went blank she looked away and blinked a few times.**

**"Sorry I was doing some research."**

**"Yea. I thought you were only an empath?"**

**"This is new. Just started but that's a long story to explain at the moment."**

**I nodded.**

**"I hope someone gives me information soon. I mean I'm spilling my life like freaking Katrina and you guys are being tight lipped. I know I said that everybody has their secrets but I mean come on. I know I also just met you but I told you guys things my family doesn't even know."**

**Chloe's head snapped straight. She had something serious to say.**

**"Funny you bring that up. The research I was just looking at says that you don't even exist." she said defensively.**

**I must have looked shocked, because she had victory in her eyes. I stood my ground though. I wasn't a push over.**

**"I can't believe you would do something like that. That's wrong and an invasion of privacy." I snapped.**

**"Well I have to protect my friends and make sure that someone with the kind of powers you do wont hurt them. And so far all I can say if that I had a good reason to not trust you since you don't exist. Who are you really and why do you want Clark?"**

**Want Clark? What the hell? Is she asking me why I want him like kidnapping or like something more intimate?**

**"Whoa missy. I don't know what you're talking about. Besides he's not your boyfriend or anything?" I said, but I think something was lost in translation.**

**She looked confused.**

**"What?" she asked.**

**"Were you asking why I want him like, sexually or kidnapping kind of want." I have to admit it was a bit embarrassing that I had to admit I liked Clark to someone he was close to, but I need to clear the smoke with this girl.**

**"Wait. What are you talking about?" she asked again.**

**I sighed. It must have been the kidnapping kind of want.**

**"Okay let me start at the beginning. I have no physical records of my existence because a very powerful spell erased the memories anyone has ever had of me. It was a fail-safe plan to keep my loved ones safe after I opened the Aspera and released the demons."**

**She looked a bit more understanding now.**

**"Okay. I get it but its not really believable." she stated.**

**"Magic seldom is until you get used to it." I countered.**

**She sighed in defeat.**

**"I'm sorry I snooped. I wont to it again."**

**"It's okay. I don't blame you for being suspicious. I dress funny. I probably look funny and I made a super wrestler get into the fetal position with a few simple phrases."**

**Chloe smiled and nodded in agreement, as a joke. I really hope she didn't think that about me now. I was kind of glad to see that she trusts me a little. I mean come on, I look harmless. Plus I've been told I have a unique child like charm. **

**"So what were you saying about Clark and sexual?" she asked wryly.**

**My face exploded into a crimson visage. Why did she have to bring that up? I needed a plan to quickly change the subject.**

**"Oh nothing. Did you actually need help with the Isis foundation or was that a ruse to interrogate me?" **

**She flashed a smile. Signaling me that she was going to drop the subject.**

**"It was mostly a ruse but I actually can use some help. I am busy with some research, the real kind this time. I have a folder for Davis that he wants. I was going to give it to him earlier but our buff masked man interrupted us. The files are confidential so I trust you not to open it." she explained as she pulled out a sealed folder. "Tell Davis I'm sorry I couldn't meet him in person."**

**"Will do but where do I find him?" I asked.**

**"At the Metropolis St. Lukes. It's not too far from the restaurant we were at this morning."**

**I nodded in agreement and accepted the package. The Isis foundation wasn't too far from Metropolis General Hospital. I shut the door behind me. I was excited to get to see Davis again. I think I'm developing a crush. He was cute, tall and a paramedic. What was not to like about him?**

**I arrived at Metropolis General about fifteen minutes after I left the Isis Foundation. I had a bit of a run in with a lady and a dog. Long story short; the dog did something it shouldn't have to my shoe. I also may have accidentally made the dogs hair fall out with a hex, but that was besides the point.**

**The hospital wasn't very busy, given the attack from the masked wrestlers. Said attack, which I found out from Metro News Six, expanded more then we realized. Apparently the wrestler just started attacking people and vehicles two intersections down before we heard the commotion. Twelve people were seriously injured and four were dead. That bastard was going to pay.**

**I made my way to the man at the desk. He was young and wore horn-rimmed glasses. He was cute in a younger brother kind of way. He smiled as I approached.**

**"May I help you?" he asked.**

**I nodded. "Yes. I have a very important package for Davis-" I was dumbfounded. I did know what Davis' last name was. The expression I had on my face must have sent some sort of smoke signal to the desk=man.**

**"Davis? We have a few of those. Anything you can tell me about him?"**

**I thought for a moment a decided to be bold. For some odd reason.**

**"He's tall, like six foot. Short black hair and really handsome. In a loner, but dependable kind of way."**

**As I finished my description of my recently discovered crush. The desk-man gave me a eerie smirk. The kind of smirk that meant one thing. Davis was behind me.**

**"I don't even wanna look." I sighed and raised the folder to him, without turning.**

**"Can I ask what this is? Boy from the restaurant who's name I think is Bru." he said with a playful hint.**

**"Yea it's Bru." I agreed as the desk-man left us alone to talk. "I don't know what's in the folder. Chloe told me to tell you that she is sorry she couldn't give this to you in person. That's all."**

**I could sense the peak of interest my words gave him.**

**"Thanks." he said and took the package. "You can turn around. I'm not gonna bite."**

**My heart raced. I turned and met his eyes, which is harder then it looks since he is several inches taller then I.**

**"I better go." I muttered and headed for the door.**

**"Your words were very flattering." he shouted as I left.**

**I turned bright red. I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. I knew he was just joking, but since I actually kind of liked him, it was embarrassing. **

**I was making my way back to the Isis foundation when an earth shattering headache overwhelmed my senses. Falling to my knees, I let out a garbled hiss of pain. There may have been a few choice words one might say when they're in pain, but my head hurt too much to recall. One thing I noticed, an I haven't the slightest reason why, was the woman and her dog. You know the one that had done something it shouldn't have to me.**

**I struggled not to let out anymore noise then I already had. I wasn't the type to make a scene. It was quite embarrassing. My head throbbed and rang unbearably and for a second I thought my temples were going to split. Like something was trying to push its way out of my head.**

**That was when Davis arrived. In his paramedic jacket I might add. He knelled to my side to talk to me face to face, but I couldn't hear him over my sudden and painful migraine. His lips moved but it was for naught. I didn't, no, I couldn't hear him.**

**My eyes watered, I think. I couldn't feel either and my heart skipped when I could no longer focus on my surroundings. The streets of Metropolis and all its inhabitant began to fade into my ringing and rending psyche.**

**I took matters into my own hands.**

**"Davis-" I managed, I think. By the reaction on his face I had said his name. "I can't hear. My head... hurts too much. Losing consciousness. Can't feel." I spoke in phrases since it hurt to much to think what the entire sentence was supposed to be.**

**Davis spoke again this time to a man. I hadn't noticed the other paramedic before. Must be the headache. I closed my eyes. I was going to pass out and I was very frightened that I was not going to wake up. **

**Of all the things that could kill me, it was a headache. Of all the supernatural things in this world it had to be a headache. As I thought the words I believed to be my last, a sudden pinch of brilliance struck me. Maybe the headache was supernatural. Which meant I could deal with it.**

**"Davis." I didn't know if he heard me or not and my eyes were closed so I couldn't see his reaction either. With a burst of hope and adrenaline, I spoke my final instructions.**

**"Listen carefully. Draw pentacle in front of me. Place my hand on it and say; 'paro mihi solvo illae deceptus.'" I pray to Hecate he listened to me.**

**I went completely numb shortly after my instructions. Slipping into loud, annoying maelstrom of my own mind. As I fell faster and faster into the abysmal dissonance, it all stopped suddenly. My vision adjusted from blurry, just awoken eyes to sharp twenty-twenty. My ears rang the way ears do after hearing a loud noise and that was much better then killer headache ringing.**

**I noticed my Davis' hand was on top of mine and mine was on top of a red pentacle. A red sharpie with the cap still off was set tot he side. I looked into his deep brown eyes and smiled. He looked confused.**

**"Thank you for listening. I can hear now." **

**He still looked confused and I knew an entire armada of questions was about to make its way from his lips.**

**"I'm glad you're okay." was all he said. **

**I blushed.**

**"Is that all you have to say? I tell you to draw a symbol often and wrongly affiliated with the devil and then ask you to speak in a dead language and you don't have any questions for me?" I really didn't want to answer questions, but I was completely dumbfounded by the fact he didn't have any.**

**He smiled and I melted, again.**

**"I do have questions. Anybody would, but I am a paramedic and your health is top priority." **

**"That's reasonable I guess." **

**"Now I have to ask you to come inside. You need to see a doctor."**

**Total buzz kill. I removed my hand from his with a snap. **

**"I can't. Besides I'm fine now anyway." I said, trying to avoid the hospital visit.**

**"Your fine now? You just had a screaming fit in the middle of the side walk and you think you're okay?"**

**I flushed at the thought. I didn't realize I had been so loud. Perhaps that was why nobody was around. They probably thought I was contagious, or scary. Hell If I had seen someone screaming in the middle of the street I would probably be scared of them to.**

**"Yea sorry about that but I really need to get going. Trust me I'm fine." I wasn't all too convincing, I even heard the uncertainty in my voice.**

**How could I be sure. I just suffered a really powerful curse or hex of some kind. One that would have killed me and I barely made it out alive. Someone or something had it In for me and I have a feeling that spell wasn't as powerful as It should have been. Which means whatever placed the bad mojo on me was seriously powerful. It had to be a demon and I had a hunch on which one it was.**

**Davis looked at me uncertain what to do. I could sense he was worried for my well being, but I really needed to go. Anyway nothing medical was going to help me. I needed to put together something that would keep another headache from afflicting me and fast.**

**"I'm really not supposed to let you go." he stated halfheartedly.**

**"Trust me, please. I know what I'm doing." **

**He gave me a faint nod that contained a hint of disappointment.**


End file.
